I Was There For You
by cadpig01
Summary: When a 7 year olds father is sentenced to death, and grows up in a prejudice world, how can she prove herself? part 1


Disclaimer: The Beast Wars characters aren't mine. The characters I made up are.  
  
  
  
As you arrive you will meet new people.  
  
They will give a lable to you, a lable you  
  
may never be able to change.  
  
The lable is who you are to those who aren't  
  
It tells everyone whether your rich or poor  
  
good or bad.  
  
It exhists just as air and water.  
  
It is always there to haunt you and make you  
  
act as if you were another.  
  
"I have never trusted you!" The words had slipped out of his mouth so easily, just as a finger can pull the trigger of a gun. She laid in the snow for hours thinking about what he said and of the past. Had everything she had done for her friends been in vain. After all they had gone through together, had she not proven herself to them. She thought she had made it clear to them that she wasn't a stinking, lying, cheating pred. No, she was more. She would never betray her team even if they were Maximals.  
  
The night air was cold and moist from the morning rainfall. No one was around except for a few guards which was good for the father and daughter team. They had been planning for weeks to steal two gold disks. Tonight they were finally going to set that plan into motion.  
  
The man's name was Jet. Jet, he had chosen the same name as his father once had. He was a theif and a murderer, but had never gotten caught. He married once and had a daughter. The couple named the girl Two Tone. A year after Tone was born, Jet's wife died. The father and daughter traveled from place to place and he taught her how to be a superb theif, though she protested. Tone never really liked being a theif and hated her father for what he had made them, people who were shunned by their fellow Predicons, people who could never make friends, just because they might get caught and thrown in jail.  
  
The girl was seven years old. Although she was young she knew the ways of the Predicon world, survival of the fightest. Tonight she was going to help her father prove that.  
  
For three months Jet had been staking out the museum. He had gone over various blue-prints and maps of the buildings lay out. He had timed the changing of each gard to the second. He had picked up night vision goggles, weapons, and everything you need to pull off a heist of this size. This was the big one. This was the heist that would make him a legend and nothing could ruin that. Well there was one small thing, but he was going to make sure she didn't get in the way. Once everything was over and the police investigations calmed down he would get his daughter off the planet. Maybe even send her to Lisia. From what he had heard from space pilots at bars, Lisa was a place to start a good life, especially if you were young with a lot of talent. That was what would be best for his little girl.  
  
The time had come for the duo to get moving. It was time for the guards to be changed, giving Two Tone a chance to sneak in through a small window leading to the basement. She would have to go it alone for a while. Her father was too large to fit in through the window. She crept quietly inside making sure to keep her senses alert. When she got inside she surveyed her surroundings. The basement was fairly large and looked as if it was used for storage. On the wall opposite to her were the stairs leading to the first floor. She made her way up them with caution. At the top of the stairs was a large door. The kind that needed a password and key card to open. Luckily her dad had stolen both. The doors opened with ease. She walked through them, glancing for guards, and went towards her destination, a broze statue of Megatron. The blue prints that they had used, showed that when you pull the arm of the statue, a secret passage would open on the outside of the building, allowing her father to enter. She arrived at the statue and pulled the arm. Sure enough a passage opened. Her father came in and Two Tone left through the passage. Jet had planned for her to get him in and leave just in case the plan was ruined and he was caught. At least she could get away.  
  
Two Tone made her way outside and a good distance away from the museum. She hid in a large group of shrubs for what seemed like hours. Then she heard the alarms and saw the police cars. They had failed. As soon as the police arrived at the building she did what she was told to do. She got as far away from the crime scene as possible. Soon she had to stop and rest. She sat in the grass and started crying. She knew she was never going to see her dad again. She knew he had murdered and murder was punishable by death. Now she was on her own. 


End file.
